In Addition To My Addiction
by ctfallengoddess
Summary: Tristan answers everything Rory wants to know…Rory comes to terms with the truth and the show must go on!!!


Name: Cindy  
Title: In Addition To My Addiction  
Summary: Tristan answers everything Rory wants to know...Rory comes to terms with the truth and the show must go on!!!   
Spoiler: This includes what has happened in every episode up to November 27th's spoiler.  
Pairing: R/T  
Rating: PG  
Content: Nothing at all  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. This is simply a work of literature that I wrote in desperation for time to speed up and be at Tuesday already.   
Feedback: Please send feedback either to the group or to cindy_rella2@yahoo.com. This is a sequel to "Postponed". It was written in about two hours due to the massive requests for more! And I would like to know whether you guys enjoyed it or not so please let me know!!! Thanks!!!   
  
"In Addition To My Addiction"  
  
"Tristan," Rory said softly. He didn't turn around; he just kept on walking to his car. Rory stopped in her tracks. "Tristan!" she shouted.  
  
Tristan whirled around to face her. "What now Rory? My heart broken into a million pieces wasn't enough?" he snapped at her. Disdain encased his words.   
  
"Is...is it true?" she asked him looking directly into his eyes. "Is everything you just said how you truly feel?"   
  
He sighed. "Yes."   
  
"Then...why did you always act like such a jerk?"   
  
Tristan tried to tear his eyes away from her gaze, but it locked him there. "Because you never ever wanted me...even in the slightest scale. Things are so different for you Rory," he told her.  
  
"Different for me how?" she questioned him. 'Another excuse,' she angrily thought.  
  
"You're mom rescued you from my life. You don't even know the half of it. But me, well I'm trapped in this life. A life of loneliness and fake emotion, but you...you awakened my to life," Tristan explained with a smile growing. "Money never mattered to you, reputation, looks; none of it mattered." "To them," he used his head and nodded to the Chilton students, "it all matters; the money, looks, reputation, everything but the person inside. And after living almost 17 years with them you start to lose your humanity." Tristan fixated his eyes on the ground. Never, not once, had Tristan DuGrey tense up and become shy.   
  
Her anger was settling and slowly disappearing. What Tristan had said in front of everyone was starting to sink in. "Why me? Out of everyone you could have at the drop of a hat why did you want me?"  
  
He laughed at her. "If you have to ask you're more oblivious to life than I thought."  
  
"What if I am? Just explain why me."  
  
Tristan couldn't help but laugh again. Her blue eyes looked up at him with so much concentration because she didn't want to miss what he had to say. "Because you didn't want me. At first it started out as a conquest," he paused watching anger flash into her eyes. "But then I was wounded on the emotional level. You didn't want me and I didn't know why."  
  
Rory looked back over her shoulder to see everyone intently watching them, including Dean. Rory still loved Dean but she wanted to finally figure Tristan DuGrey out, once and for all.   
  
"You were different. You were happy and full of life! You made everyone at Chilton jealous and you didn't even know," he continued talking, watching her as she watched everyone...including Dean. "You were oblivious to everything. You were smart, sweet, funny, sarcastic, shy, and so much more!"  
  
"Tristan, you were never with the same girl for more than a week. How do I know all this is true? I mean you practically declare you're in love with me when you have the worst track record." She was challenging him. Somewhere deep down in her heart she could feel it was true but she had to know what he had to say to this.   
  
Tristan stepped closer to her, and used his hands to bring her eyes meet his. "The way I just said everything, and even if that didn't convince you, then that night at Madeline's party should have. Well if it didn't," he paused, "maybe this will." He leaned into her and pressed his lips onto hers, a soft and gentle kiss.   
  
Rory's heart was in her throat. She couldn't breath and she couldn't believe she was kissing Tristan...and liking...no...loving it. She kissed him back, not even thinking about it.   
  
Tristan pulled away from her. "Is it true?" he questioned her. His eyes illuminated in the glow from the street lamp.   
  
Rory pretended to think about it. "I don't know," she jested.  
  
"Well my lady, if thou aren't sure," Tristan started and ended with his usual, devious smirk. He leaned down to kiss Rory again but was stopped by her hand on his lips.  
  
"You do know that even though I think what you said was sweet, but by far too late," she smiled. "You have to...how shall I say this try to fix what you broke."   
  
"And that means?"  
  
She looked at him. "That means that the hell you put me through isn't erased with one amazing kiss."  
  
Tristan lifted his eyebrows. "Amazing kiss? My God I'm good."  
  
"And arrogant, self-centered, cocky." Rory was starting to walk back towards the school. "Take your pick...I've got more," she tossed the comment over her shoulder.   
  
"So where do this leave us?" He was looking at her, fear hidden deep beneath his eyes. He appeared vulnerable for too long tonight. "Together? Apart?"  
  
"Together...but not a perfect relationship. We have to spend time getting to know each other...the REAL us."  
  
"Sounds easy enough," Tristan replied slipping his arm around her and keeping up with her. "Or...how about a car...a necklace...anything and we'll call it even," he joked.   
  
"A girl's heart can't be bought," Rory told him. "You have to find a way to her heart through-"  
  
"How about a coffee for you everyday before school starts?"  
  
Rory tried to hold back her sudden need for coffee. 'Damn. Why did he have to bring up that word?!' she questioned herself. "Ooh it's a deal," she grinned.  
  
"What happened to 'A girl's heart can't be bought'?" he mimicked her.   
  
Rory laughed at him. "Silly boy. That's in addition!"   
  
Tristan had to laugh. "You are one of a kind."  
  
Rory grabbed his hand and started running back to everyone. "C'mon Romeo. We got a show to do."   
  
"That's right, the show must go on."   
  
'Romeo and Juliet' finally reached the crowd of not so happy people, for the most part. Headmaster Charleston didn't look thrilled at their delay, but Emily Gilmore was absolutely delighted. Rory and Tristan brushed past everyone and ran inside of the school to the backstage area, preparing to start the play. 


End file.
